The Future tale
by wishy washy whoosh whoosh
Summary: When Sophia is fostered, she makes friends with also adopted twins, Lucas and Roxanne, and their friend Annie. When Lucas is going to be sent back to the orphanage, they run away with the help of Sophia's old friends. They stumble across Narnia on the way
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story I hope you like it!**

**Thanx to: My weird imagination**

**Disclaimer: I know this is a Narnia thing, but it doesn't get like that until the end. So for now you might not understand how this is about Narnia, but it's CS Lewis' in the end. **

_Have you ever wished that you could live in your favorite books? If you're addicted to reading, like me, you probably have. What if you got your wish? If you think about it, you'd probably want the opposite of what you get. We should all be happy with the present, but none of us are. You're pretty lucky if your wish comes true, and you'll never get a second._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_I wonder if they'll like me. _I thought to myself as I packed. Another part of me thought, _Like that'll happen. _I guess that I can't really be sure because this is only the second time that I've been fostered. Although no one else has even considered fostering me, so I have doubts. Finally, I thought, _who cares._

Until, well, now, I've lived in this orphanage, except for the first time I was fostered for about a week. I know that all of us have lived somewhere else, but none of us actually know. Most of us came here when we were just babies. Our caretakers don't want to tell us where we're from until we're "old enough to handle it" (like around 15) since one kid had _issues_, but that's been forgotten since they fixed the window.

I know that when you hear the word orphanage, you think Annie, Oliver Twist, it's a hard knock life and junk. But it's the 21st century now, I mean come on, it wasn't even real back then.

Here is a little bit about me. My name's Sofia. I'm 11 years old. I have green eyes and waist length, curly, golden brown hair. I'm kinda short for my age. I live in Keyes, Oklahoma. Here they want us to be super smart. We're all two grades ahead of our ages.

"Good luck Sofia," said Rhyannon, her eyes looked really bright for dark brown.

"Sure, what makes you think that she'll be staying that long?" Blaire asked sarcastically.

Now here's a little bit about them. Blaire and I are 11 and Rhyannon is 12 but just barely (her birthday was last week and Blaire will be 12 in October (Today is September 7th)). Rhyannon has dark brown eyes (like I mentioned before) and shoulder length, red, wavy hair. Blaire has blue eyes (which I haven't mentioned yet) and blond hair. The three of us have been friends forever. We'll always count on each other.

"Who are they again?" Rhyannon asked.

"Like I remember"

Mrs. Reed had put my bags in the car while I said bye to Rhyannon and Thomas.

"Bye," Rhyannon said, smiling as I climbed into the car.

"See you in a week!" Blaire called as the car pulled out of the driveway.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

On the way there, I tried to think of their names. She has three kids, no four, no I'm positive that it's three. The women's name was Jessica, or something that started with a J. She has two boys and one girl, and one of them is adopted, or two. The girl's name is Maya, or something that started with an M, or an R. Their last name is Deridder or something different. I stared out of the window in concentration as the scenery passed by in a blur, while Mrs. Reed went on about how I'll love it there and how nice they are.

"This will be great for you," she continued, "You haven't been fostered for a while now." I smiled at the window and rolled my eyes. Mrs. Reed tried to be helpful, but she wasn't very good at it. She often says something that makes it worst, by accident of course. She's learned not to say anything to the little kids after some of them started crying. She tends to get nervous for us, even though we're not

I heard a _thunk _by my feet. I looked down and saw that my favorite and only book had fallen out of one of my bags. Suddenly I remembered because their names were almost exactly the same as the characters in my book.

The women's name was Julie. She had a son named Alex, who was fifteen. Two years ago she adopted twins, Lucas and Roxanne. They're thirteen; at least I'm pretty sure that they are. I was right about their last name being Deridder.

It was weird that the characters were so alike, but I didn't think about it much. Maybe I should have.

**There it is please review even though it only just started**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello here's chapter two**

**Disclaimer: CS Lewis owns everything I own nothing**

I got out of the car and stretched. It was a long drive. They live all the way in Goodwell.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door (actually it was Mrs. Reed who took the deep breath; I sort of just rolled my eyes and knocked). Julie answered it. I swear she looked just like a little kid on Christmas, smiling with her blue eyes lit up. I guess I wasn't smiling back, I was just staring. I could tell that she noticed, so I grinned.

I noticed Roxanne standing behind her, smiling also, but more motherly, which I thought was a weird swap. I remembered that she was in my place two years ago. That made me feel a little bit better, but at least she had her brother. But let's think positive now shall we? I have me. (Duh!) I also have you guys. (Which is _so_ much help; no offense)

"Hello Sofia," Julie said, "and you must be Mrs. Reed," as she shook hands with her. "Would you like to come in?"

"No thank you," she said, "I need to get going." I knew why. She had to leave one of the older kids in charge. I think it was Susan. The foster home was probably on fire right now. If she was in charge, then she'd be checking her make up in the mirror, not noticing the flames in the reflection.

Once Mrs. Reed left, Julie started trying (unsuccessfully) to explain the complicated room order. I remembered something about staying in the attic with Roxanne. (Which I thought was really creepy) I saw there huge living room when I walked into the house. It looked like it took up the whole floor.

Finally, Roxanne butted in and said, "How about I give Sofia a tour, Julie?" Julie looked relieved and said yes.

Afterwards I could remember most of the house. Roxanne and I would be sharing the attic room (which isn't as creepy as I thought it would be) and Lucas and Alex were sharing the basement (which also wasn't as creepy as I thought it would be). The living room really did take up the whole first floor, except for a bathroom (which there was on each floor). The kitchen was on the second floor along with Julie's room.

About an hour after I arrived, Lucas and Alex came back from somewhere. I think Roxanne said something about it but I was looking out the window, staring at a bird (I get distracted easily). Lucas was nice, but he, like me, knew that it was a possibility that I wouldn't be staying long. Alex was all smiley, like his mom, but I could tell that if Julie wasn't here he wouldn't be as nice.(Like not as nice as in glaring, not smiling.)

I had unpacked with Roxanne earlier, so I didn't have anything else to do. I offered to help with the dishes, but Julie was all, "No you don't need to help," blah, blah, blah. I really hate when they treat you like a guest. (Guests leave.)

That night Roxanne kept me up with talking. I didn't mind though. I doubt I could've slept even if I tried. I was too nervous about school the next day.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was quiet at breakfast the next morning. I mean, they weren't new at the school, but it was still their first day of middle school. It would be weird for anyone not to be even a little nervous on the first day of school.

After Julie said bye and gave us all a hug, we started walking to school (it's only a five minute walk).When we saw the school, I was really surprised. I was bigger than I thought it would be. There is the elementary school and the middle school there, but it was still really big, or my old school was just small. I'm not quite sure.

When we went into the middle school, it took us a couple minutes. At first we thought that homeroom was on the second floor, and then we had to come back down, so it was a good thing that we came early. Once we did get to homeroom, Lucas went to sit at a desk, and Roxanne turned to me.

As a girl Roxanne's age with reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes walked up to us, Roxanne said, "This is Annie, do you mind sitting next to her?"

"Sure," I said. I could tell Lucas didn't want to switch seats, so didn't say anything. Annie was really nice. She wasn't talking to me about my other friends and things, like Roxanne, but she was just talking about things like school. It made me feel like we've always been friends. I t made me feel slightly better. Well…._sort of._

**I hope you liked it please review**


End file.
